Pokemon: Astrid and Absol - A Friendship Unbroken
by ShinyKeldeo
Summary: There are many trainers who begin their Pokemon Journeys every day, but this one is a bit different. When a young girl named Astrid meets an injured Absol, her life takes a turn that will lead her down the path less traveled. This is a story for the Character Astrid from the Pokemon Anime. No One Ever Came Up With one, at least not one I enjoyed, so here's one for you. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 - The Journey Begins

Introduction

Pokémon, a world of wonder and excitement. Where creatures roam the land far and wide, living in harmony with people everywhere. There are hundreds upon thousands of these creatures known as Pokémon in our world, and many more have yet to be documented or discovered!

Many people live with their Pokémon as pets, others work together. There are also people who capture them and train with them as friends and partners, known as Pokémon Trainers. Every day more and more new trainers set out on their journeys, dreaming of what they might encounter.

Today, however, we are going to be following the story of a new trainer from the Kalos Region, Astrid, as she begins her own journey that takes many unexpected twists and turns, as she follows her dream…

Chapter One

The Journey Begins

It is early one morning in the Kalos Region, as the sun finally reaches into the sky. This is a very special day for Astrid, as she finally gets to receive her first Pokémon and become an official Pokémon Trainer! But there's a problem, someone forgot to set the alarm!

"Astrid, hurry up honey," said Astrid's mother, "You're going to miss getting your first Pokémon!"

"I'm almost ready!" yelled Astrid from the upstairs bathroom, "I'll be right down!"

Astrid finally comes down the stairs, with long blond hair, and a purple outfit from head to toe.

"I'm so sorry, though," said Astrid's mother, "I just don't know why my alarm didn't go off…"

"It's alright mom," said Astrid, "I still have plenty of time to get there if I leave now."

"You have everything packed, then?" asked Astrid's mother, "You're sure you're not forgetting anything?"

"Everything from my travel guide to my holocaster," said Astrid, "I'll stop by on my way out to show you my Pokémon!"

"Be safe," said Astrid's mother, "And good luck!"

With those last words, Astrid was off to the nearby town Pokémon Center, where she would finally get her first Partner.

"Who should I choose?" said Astrid to herself, "Froakie would be a great fighter… but Fennekin is so cute… and Chespin would be a tank…"

She continued to contemplate this as she walked down the path towards town from her house out in the countryside. There was a sudden break in her concentration when she heard a tree nearby topple over.

"That shocked me for a sec," said Astrid, "Wonder what caused that…"

Then she heard it, a Pokémon's cry, and it sounded distressed. She tried to ignore it, but it finally got the better of her. She figured that she had enough time to check it out and get to the Pokémon Center in time.

She followed the sound to where the tree had fallen, and peaked out from behind a tree, and gasped. Trapped under the tree was a small Absol, obviously in deep pain.

"Oh, poor thing," said Astrid as she ran over, "I have to do something…"

Astrid got up and tried to push the tree off, but saw that moving it like that only caused Absol more pain. Astrid then tried to lift the massive log, but to no avail.

Off in the distance, she heard the clock tower from the town ring. She was late now, but she was determined to help Absol.

"I don't care if I have to wait another month to get a Pokémon," said Astrid, "I can't just leave you."

It was then that she heard footsteps behind her, and turned to see a massive Pokémon emerge from the tree line.

"A Pangoro!" said Astrid in alarm, "Wait, maybe it can help!"

Astrid ran over to the massive Pangoro and nervously began to speak.

"Please, I need your help Pangoro," said Astrid as she pointed towards Absol, "It seems it got caught underneath that falling tree!"

Suddenly it was Pangoro that looked extremely nervous, and that's when she realized…

"Wait, was it you that made that tree fall over?!" said Astrid angrily, "I bet you didn't even notice it there when you did whatever you did…"

Pangoro, seeming extremely apologetic, motioned Astrid to Absol, and then began lifting the massive tree.

"Almost, just a little more!" said Astrid as she watched the log ease off Absol's back, "Okay, hold it for just a minute!"

Astrid carefully pulled Absol free of the deathtrap, and Pangoro threw the log aside.

"It's still hurt very badly," said Astrid, "I can get it to the Pokémon Center, if you'll help me again…"

Pangoro was already ahead of her, and gently picked Absol up. Astrid led the way and Pangoro followed quickly.

Nurse Joy had just finished up the Starter Pickup, and was getting back into normal duties when she saw the behemoth at her door. Then she realized something wasn't right, and that's when Astrid ran inside.

"Nurse Joy, we need help," said Astrid, pointing to the Absol in Pangoro's arms.

"Okay," said Nurse Joy, now focused on the task at hand, "Wigglytuff, bring the stretcher out now!"

Emerging from the back came a Wigglytuff dressed in a nurse's uniform, pushing an emergency stretcher. Pangoro softly laid Absol down on it, and Wigglytuff rushed it back for treatment.

"Pangoro," said Joy, "How many times do I have to tell you to be careful when you train? You know your hearing is bad. This is the first time, however, that you actually had to bring a Pokémon in."

Pangoro seemed to apologize to Nurse Joy, and then quickly took his leave.

"That Pangoro is always getting into trouble out there," said Joy, "I get so many complaints from the townspeople about the noise out there…"

Joy then remembers the task at hand, and heads in the back with Wigglytuff, leaving Astrid alone out in the lobby.

A few hours later, Joy comes back out and sees Astrid sitting at one of the tables.

"Astrid?" said Joy, "I'm happy to say Absol will be making a full recovery."

"Thank goodness," said Astrid, "That poor little thing looked so hurt."

"Oh, I almost forgot," said Joy, "You were one of the new trainers today, weren't you?"

"Yes," said Astrid, "I'm guessing that it's too late to get my starter isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so," said Joy, "Three other trainers came and chose their starters first."

There was a silence for a while, and then Astrid spoke again.

"Could I go and see Absol?" asked Astrid.

"I guess so," said Joy, "Absol is asleep right now though, just so you know."

Joy showed the way and Astrid went in and sat down in one of the chairs in the room. She sat there, looking at Absol, silently thinking to herself.

"It's because of Absol I missed getting a starter," thought Astrid, "Maybe there was something behind this…"

A few hours later, Joy came to check on Absol, and found Astrid fast asleep in the chair. She only smiled, turned out the light, and continued on her way.


	2. Chapter 2 - Bonds of Trainer and Pokemon

Chapter Two

Bonds of Trainer and Pokémon

The next morning, as the sunlight began to light up the window, Absol finally woke up after his recovery. He looked around, quite confused by where he was. Then he turned and saw Astrid, the girl who had worked so hard to try and help him, still there.

Absol, fascinated by Astrid's purpose in staying there, stood up and went over to her. He saw she was still asleep, and lay down right next to her, letting her dangling hand lay over his head.

When Nurse Joy began turning on all the Pokémon Center's systems for the day, she stopped by the room Absol and Astrid were in and was amazed at what she saw: Absol, a wild Pokémon, laying next to Astrid as if he was hers.

She didn't even bother turning the light on, and continued on down the hallway.

After a few more minutes, the sunlight finally hit Astrid's face, waking her. She was confused where she was for a minute too, and then she remembered. She felt the fur under her hand and looked down to see Absol laying right beside her. She smiled.

"Now I see…" said Astrid, "It was fate that brought the two of us together."

She lovingly rubbed Absol's head, which also roused him. The two sat and just looked at each other for a few minutes, and then both headed towards the lobby side by side.

"It looks like Absol has made a full recovery," said Joy, "But more than that…"

Joy reached under the counter and pulled out an empty Pokéball, and sat it on the counter.

"I have a feeling you two have formed quite a strong bond," said Joy, "It's rare to see this kind of bond so soon after meeting."

"Do you really think so?" asked Astrid, as she and Absol looked at each other.

"Yep, I do," said Joy, "If Absol wants to be your Partner, I can register that you did receive a Starter Pokémon too."

Astrid stared at the Pokéball for a minute, then picked it up and held it out towards Absol.

"How about it?" asked Astrid, "Do you want to come with me and be my partner? My friend?"

Absol stared at Astrid for a moment, quite intrigued by this girl. Many trainers he had seen were different, he had no interest in them. But she was something else, he felt a bond with her that he'd never felt before. He looked again at her cheery expression, and made his decision.

He reached up his paw, hit the Pokéball, and went inside willingly. The ball clicked, and it was done.

"Yes!" screamed Astrid in joy, "I finally have a Pokémon of my own!"

"That's great for you," said Joy, "Now, I will register you as an official trainer, and give you these."

Joy reached under the counter and pulled out five empty Pokéballs and a Pokédex.

"Wow, thank you Nurse Joy," said Astrid, "You have no idea how long I've dreamed of this day!"

"You're very welcome," said Joy, "Also, I want to tell you some of the features of that Pokédex. Not only does it contain data on all known species of Pokémon, it functions as a Translator, you official Trainers License, and even a type of GPS!"

"Wow, it's just amazing!" said Astrid, "And before I go any further, Absol come on out!"

Astrid threw Absol's ball high into the air, and it popped open releasing Absol from it, before falling back into her hand.

"Absol, you and I are going to be the best," said Astrid, "Both as a team and in our Friendship!"

Absol looked at Astrid and barked a reply happily, and in that moment both were almost of one mind. Then Astrid remembered something…

"Oh no, I just realized how long I've been here!" said Astrid, "My Mom's gotta be worried sick!"

Astrid made a break for the door, with Absol right on her heels. She stopped and turned to say one last thing to Nurse Joy.

"Again, thank you for everything," said Astrid, "I'll stop by again one of these days."

"Good luck," said Joy, "And safe travels wherever you go!"

With that, Astrid and Absol started their trip home, at quite the quick pace. It was near noon when they finally arrived home, and while Astrid entered calmly, Absol entered quite nervously.

"Don't be worried," said Astrid, "This is my home, and so it's your home."

Astrid looked around for her mother, but saw no sign of her. She took a look out back and saw here feeding her Altaria.

"Hey Mom," said Astrid nervously, "Sorry for coming home so late, I can tell you why later."

Her mom turned and faced her, with an angry scowl on her face. That suddenly changed to a nice smile, which surprised Astrid.

"I figured something had held you up," said her Mom, "When I called the Pokémon Center and they said you weren't there yesterday."

She saw the Absol behind Astrid, nervously watching from a distance.

"I'm guessing you got your 'Starter', didn't you?" asked her Mom.

"Well, that's part of the story," said Astrid, "I'll tell you about it inside."

Suddenly there was a large growl, which was coming from Astrid's stomach.

"You haven't had anything to eat since yesterday have you?" asked her Mom, "Come on, I'll fix you up some lunch, you must be starved."

Absol had finally started feeling comfortable in the house, and it too seemed hungry.

"Don't worry, I have plenty of Pokémon Food for you too, Absol," said her Mom.

She and Astrid headed back inside to help prepare the food, while Astrid finally told her Mom the story.

 _ **PostScript: As I Stated in Mystery Dungeon - Legendaries Unite, I've Been Quite Busy These Past Weeks With Other Things, so I Haven't Uploaded. Starting This Week, I'm Going back on a Schedule: One Mystery Dungeon a Week, One Astrid and Absol Every Two Weeks. Hope You All Enjoy This New Chapter!**_

 _ **-S. Keldeo**_


End file.
